Eternal Night
by VampireHeir
Summary: New hunter Mizuki Ashiya is captured on a mission. When the ones holding her hostage decide to give her to the oldest vampire in town things could get a little messy. MxS
1. The Hunt

A/N: This is my first Hana-Kimi fic. so please don't kill me yet!

Disclaimer: Hana-Kimi belongs to Hisaya Nakajo. Which is probably mush safer for Sano.

Chapter 1 

My Grandmother used to tell tales of a time when know one need fear the vampire, they were all but extinct. I t was the sun that kept them at bay. Now the sun is only a bedtime story that we tell young children. For if it ever did exist it was over two thousand years ago. In the city of Eternity there lives a family of Vampire Hunters. For generations they have hunted and killed the immortal monsters known as vampire. This is my family, and in a few hours I'll have my first kill.

-Mizuki Ashiya

As custom strictly demanded of female hunters Mizuki had to have her breasts bound and her waist length blonde hair shorn to just below her shoulders. As her adopted sister, Julia, helped her with both her mother explained the reason for this in just a few simple words.

"Well if they think you're a boy they're not going to want to rape you as much now are they."

Mizuki blushed and dressed herself in a pair of black denim jeans and a form fitting crimson muscle shirt under a long sleeved black fishnet shirt with a leather jacket and combat boots. Slowly she made her way down the stairs towards her father, her older brother Shizuki and what would soon be her destiny. A few feet away from them she dropped to her knees, head slightly bowed.

"Soon in this perpetual darkness you, like so many before us, will claim you rightfull place as a Vampire Hunter my daughter."

Mizuki nodded as Shizuki smiled and grabbed a silver handgun from the table behind them.

"I remember my first hunt. I swear I was scared shitless up until the adrenaline kicked in. Damn there is nothing in this world that feels better than your first kill. Rise little sister and know you are welcome."

Mizuki carefully studied the silver handgun Shizuki handed to her. The craftsmanship was beautiful and immediately she knew it was her father's handiwork. Delicately carved into the barrel of the gun was her name and boldly wrapped around her name with half outstretched wings was a magnificent blue dragon. She ran her fingers along the design ad it seemed to warm in her hands.

"Its beautiful.", she breathed.

"Its deadly. I should know I am the one who built it after all."

Her father smiled only the way a father could smile at the two things he created.

Mizuki and her gun, the Ashiya Blue Dragon.

She did a quick somersault and ducked behind a crumbling concrete wall. As with all first time hunters they had left her in the worst part of town.

Sangre District.

If a newbie could make it solo through one night in Sangre District, they could make it anywhere in this godforsaken world. She was currently hunting down a vamp known as Nakao. He was a known druggie and the one thing worse than a vamp was a vamp on crack. When Mizuki had gone in for the kill Nakao had shown a rather strange burst of energy for a druggie. It was only her abnormal speed that kept her from losing her head.

She fired rapidly in Nakao's general direction and quickly dived back into the shadows. As Mizuki ejected her empty clip she felt another on of _them_ come up behind her and had the sick realization that this had all been a trap.

"So little hunter what should we do with you?"

The vampire that had come up behind Mizuki stalked meaningfully toward her. In a last attempt she reloaded and fired at the newcomer. This one was obviously older she thought as he flashed towards her in a way that would normally leave many young vamps weak.

"Nu uh uh my pet, we wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we.", he said as he wrapped his icy fingers against her neck. She spit at him and replied," A scene for who. Nakao? _She's _probably tending to the bullet hole in _her_ arm right about now."

The vampire bared his fangs and said," I'ld slap you but you're oddly cute for a guy, and I don't want to scar your pretty face.", He stopped as if to think.," No I think I'll take you home instead."

Silently she cursed Lady Luck and thought, _Thanks a bunch mom. The whole "disguise yourself as a guy so you wont get raped" bid worked real well._

In a somewhat amused voice the vampire said," By the way my names Minami Nanba. Remember that, cause I'm going to be you lord and master for a while my dear boy."

A/N: Okay so what do you think? Hey so what do you all think, should I change the color of the dragon an her gun or leave it blue? I'll appreciate any suggestions except red sand if you all like the fic then you will see why no red till later. Thanks and please review!!


	2. Captured

A/N: So I had some real good feed back from some people and my first review came from ANgel. Thanks I didn't really know if this story would really catch on or not. Oh well I doubt you want to listen to me ramble on so here is Ch. 2, Captured.

Chapter 2 

Two days.

It had been two days since Minami had caught her.

Mizuki had been forced to parade around in a suit and tie as his personal butler. He and Nakao had been coming home at extremely strange times and were now presently traipsing around the house in skimpy bathing suits. Nakao was wearing a bikini and Minami a speedo.

Oh yeah she was definitely gonna have nightmares.

At one point she had even wondered how Nakao could wear a bikini with out showing any signs of being male. She had squished that train of thought right there.

"Mizukiii! Can you come in here please!"

Mizuki sighed and trudged over to Minami's study. When she had first arrived the elaborate mansion Minami lived in had impressed her greatly. Now after being here for over 48 hours there was absolutely nothing she hadn't seen in this place. She entered the doorway and bowed half-heartedly towards her masters.

Minami lounged on the sofa he had earlier asked Mizuki to place by the fire place with him still on it. The only difference now was Nakao who was cuddled close to Minami's chest. He waved a hand at two other servants standing by the door and they left hurriedly.

"As I have told you before a dear friend of ours is having a little get together. Well anyways I was having trouble thinking of a gift when Nakao came up with the perfect idea."

He paused and Mizuki had the same sick feeling when she had been ambushed back in Sangre District.

"And do you know what he said?"

She grimaced and said," Not particularly _master._"

Nakao looked up from Minami's chest and with an evil glint in his eyes said," Well since you seem to be so unhappy here I merely suggested that you, oh how do I put this nicely? Well for you to leave, so we are going to give you to Sano."

Izumi Sano was the oldest vampire in all of Eternity and even though he rarely came out of his gigantic mansion stories of his past still made hunters want to run and hide under the bed. At the mention of being given to him she passed out. The last thing she heard was Nakao laughing hysterically.

A/N: So what do you think? I hope it was okay well anyways please review.


	3. The Party

A/N: Okay I tried to put this up as fast as possible, but I was grounded for to weeks because my stupid sister thought it would be fun to blame me for blowing up the stupid computer! So please don't eat me! I swear I don't taste good!! Well anyways here is Ch. 3, The Party.Oh yeah just so there are no more confusions I am a **boy**.

Chapter 3 

She sat there in a daze as Nakao put the finishing touches on "_his_" outfit. Minami had specifically ordered for Nakao to put together her ensamble. If she had been thinking properly and not just sitting there in a vegetative state she might have noticed how Nakao was presently ordering Mizuki to put on a dog collar of sorts.

"Damn you hunter! How are we supposed to make you look magnificent if you wont cooperate!"

Minami walked in and when he spotted Mizuki he nodded approvingly. Nakao might be a (gay) guy and a vampire, but he sure knew his style. He had Mizuki decked out in black dress pants a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms and just for decoration Minami had earlier tattooed a strange geometric design on her wrists.

"Wow Nakao you really out did yourself. He looks good enough to eat."

Nakao pouted and said," Don't you dare! Sano will have your head, and I'm not talking about the one on your shoulders, if he finds out you've already tasted his gift!!"

Mizuki's eye twitched.

"Oh come on Nakao babe. He wont find out." Minami wrapped his arms around his lover and whispered into his ear suggestively.

"Just one bite is all I'm asking for."

"That's it you idiots! I understand everything your saying so don't you dare start acting like I have no clue as to what's going on!"

Minami looked up at her, slightly startled.

"My don't we have quite the temper? Well then I guess you don't want this then do you?"

From his back pocket Minami pulled out Mizuki's gun. Her eyes widened in anger.

"You bastard! Give me back my gun!"

Minami held it just above her fingertips.

" Now, now my pet you wouldn't want this to accidentally fly out the window now would you?"

Mizuki stopped jumping around and stood motionless.

"Good. Now you can take it with you to the party as long as you promise to behave yourself, got it?"

She nodded feverently and took back her gun gratefully

"I swear I'll be on my best behavior as long as you don't lay another hand, wait scratch that, I mean finger on my precious gun!!!"

Minami smiled at Mizuki, much like a father would smile at his child after being told something extremely cute even though they were so tiny.

"Very well," he said.

"But just so you know, you are not allowed any ammo whatsoever."

Izumi Sano, uncontested ruler of the vampires. Damn the Fates and their twisted sense of humor. Two thousand years of nothing to do and a whole eternity of a lot more nothing.

He snorted at the irony of it. He lived in Eternity and would most likely spend eternity staring at the ceiling.

Woopty fucking doo.

The only thing that temporarily shook off his boredom was the occasional party he threw. Vamps of all social classes were slowly trickling in his front door; He massaged his temples as he counted down the seconds to Nakao and Minami's arrival.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1

"Sanooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nakao came barreling in the door and hugged him tightly. Sano firmly shoved the over excited vampire off of him.

"It's been a while Nakao. Did Minami let you off your leash?"

Pouting prettily he said," No, Minami is talking to Hokuto (Umeda) downstairs. He told me to come tell you we were here already."

Sano stood there looking almost like a statue. Nakao shifted restlessly from one foot to another. A moment passed before Nakao remembered the surprise they had brought for him. He moved closer to Sano and said," You know Sano we brought a little gift for you."

A small almost unnoticeable flash of curiosity sparked in Sano's eyes. Nakao caught it and began playing on Sano's interest.

"You've seemed more boring then usual," Nakao walked over to him," So Minami and I thought it would be much better for you if you had, oh I don't know…"

He stopped and softly whispered in Sano's ear," A playmate of sorts."

Sano grinned.

He turned on Nakao, pinning him to the wall. Slowly he traced a path along the edge of Nakao's thin shirt. Ripping open Nakao's shirt his fingers danced lightly on his skin. Nakao gasped.

"How long has it been Nakao? Has Minami ever made you feel like this?"

He bared his fangs and scraped them along his neck almost breaking the skin.

"So where is my gift?"

Nakao come back to reality and slapped Sano's hand away. Pulling his shirt together he said," Really if your going to treat me like this every time we bring you a gift I'm going to stop coming."

Sano rolled his eyes and said sarcastically," Oh please forgive beautiful one. I meant no disrespect. I swear I would lose the will to live if you left me."

Nakao blushed and said," Well since you put it like that I won't leave."

Minami burst in the door and loudly announced his arrival.

"Sano never fear I am here!"

Sano groaned loudly.

"Oh ho! Do not look so depressed my friend.," He winked saucily at Sano and continued. " You life has been a dreadful thing these long years, but I have brought something to brighten your days."

Making a great show of things Minami threw open the doors.

AN: Well I thought you all were in need of a good cliffy. So in the next chapter My little hunter is going to get down and dirty!!!

WOO HOO WET T-SHIRT CONTEST!!!

I'm just kidding. See you later

-vampireheir


	4. Big Apology!

Hey guys sorry about the long wait its just that my sister blew up the computer so we both got grounded. Then our older brother had to go buy a new one. So me and her have not been able to post anything at all. But I promise I will have something up by at least Wednesday next week. Sorry hope you all understand!

- VampireHeir


	5. The Meeting oh boy!

AN: Sorry about the long wait, my twin sister blew up the computer so we both got grounded and then we had to wait for our older brother to buy us a new computer. So how have you all been? Me just fine well anyways here is the story….. he he he dirty. XD

**Vampire Hunter in the House!**

Mizuki stood by the fireplace in the main room. Her tie was undone and she seemed more relaxed than would be expected of a Hunter in the middle of a Vampire party. Bookshelves lined half the walls and she stared at them curiously. Minami stood of to the side talking to another vampire; apparently this one was his uncle Hokuto Umeda. Umeda stood with his arm wrapped around a slim but beautiful young man. Casually his arm slid down the man's back until Umeda was lightly squeezing his ass.

Oh yeah this vamp was gay.

Mizuki pulled out a book and leaned against the wall flipping through it slowly just as Minami left the room. A small child ran up to her and smiled. She looked down at the little girl.

"Hi person, do you like cake?"

Before Mizuki could answer the little blood sucking twerp had thrown a piece of chocolate cake in her face. Without a second thought to what she was doing Mizuki grabbed the nearest tray and flung it at the brat. Unfortunately the brat was faster than she looked. The tray flew past the little girl and straight into Minami's uncle.

The assembly of vampires present watched in a stunned horror as Umeda flicked icing from his immaculate suit.

"Well I never expected that. Guess the little hunter has more skill than we gave her credit for."

The vampires let out a breath in a collective group as a smile played on Umeda's lips. Their relief soon turned to confusion as he beckoned the nearest waiter forward.

"All the same it was a nice shot but I can't just let you off so easily."

Mizuki readied herself as years of training warned her off an oncoming frontal assault. From the waiter Umeda took a small and rather harmless looking cupcake.

"For you, my dear hunter."

The cupcake vanished and suddenly Mizuki felt an object closing in on her from behind. She dodged it and it hit another Vampire dead in the chest. (A/N: Lol! **Dead** in the chest, he's a vampire. I made a funny) It was then the battle of the ages started. It would be spoken of for years to come and passed down from generation to generation.

The Great Vampire Food Fight.

Pastries and other supposedly edible objects zinged through the air as every vampire present gave into their childish dreams. Mizuki dropped to the ground and slowly made her way from the Main room. Unfortunately she was unable to leave the room clean. She was covered in pastries from head to foot. Just as she was about to make it out of the cupcake hell-hole the little brat child stepped in to block her path.

Beaming proudly she said, "Papa's calling you."

With astonishingly inhuman strength for a child the little girl hauled Mizuki from her place on the floor and down the hall. More than once she tried to pull her hand out of the little girls but it proved to be more trouble than what it was worth. On her first attempt the girl had stopped and said, "If you insist on moving around I'm going to have to drain you and leave your bloody broken corpse here on the floor to rot, do we understand each other?"

Stunned all Mizuki had been able to do was nod and just continue following the smiling little girl, who she now suspected to be older than the ten years she looked. The girl led her to a large closed doorway. On the inside you could hear small pieces of conversation floating around.

She didn't see the little girl inch towards the door as she leaned in closer to try and catch the conversation. Once she was leaning all her weight on the door the little brat opened the door and Mizuki tumbled in.

"Why you little brat!"

Mizuki stood and lunged toward the little girl, as she dived she rammed into what seemed to be a brick wall. Something wrapped around her and held her in a vice like grip.

"So is this supposed to be my gift?"

Mizuki looked up and was instantly stunned.

The vampire that held her was gorgeous. He had semi long black hair that curled becomingly around his face, and boy what a face it was.

"Well now aren't you a dirty little hunter?"

His eyes glowed an eerie silver color as Minami spoke.

"Well he was clean when we arrived, Sano. That really wasn't my fault."

Mizuki blanched as she realized that she was wrapped in the arms of the oldest most powerful vampire in existence. Sano looked down at her and smiled wickedly.

"_He,_ you say?"

"Yes." Minami raised his eyebrow questioningly as he said

Sano sniffed lightly at the nape of her neck. Another wicked smile graced his lips as he said, "If you say so."

Mizuki gulped as Sano ran his tongue lightly against her neck.

"Rose, see that our guests leave immediately. Take Minami and Nakao with you."

The little girl jumped up and nodded. She hummed a quiet little tune as she showed the other two vampires out the door. The door closed and Mizuki began to panic when she heard the lock click into place. With Mizuki still in his arms Sano walked over to a couch in the corner.

"Now little _huntress _we'll just have to see what we can do about this situation."

A/N: Sorry about the long wait this isn't exactly how I pictured the chapter to go but hey, I like surprises. Well any ways I am going to see what I can do about that wet t-shirt contest.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok sorry everybody my brother VampireHeir wont be able to finish this story. He ran into a little legal trouble. Anyways its going to be put back under my author name. I just need to upload it. Eternal Night is now going to be under the author iluvWHR. Sorry guys!!


End file.
